


Maybe It's the Bitter Wind

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuckolding, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yosuke buys Saki something for her birthday, but when he tries to leave it in her locker, he ends up getting a show he's not prepared for. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Konishi Saki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Maybe It's the Bitter Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Yu cucks him by accident.

Yosuke stepped into Junes' employee locker room, a bag in his hand. He was glad that he had been able to hide the bag on his way in. It was the end of his shift—a shift that he had spent alongside Saki-senpai—and before he got ready to go home, he had something to take care of first.

Inside the bag was a necklace that he had picked up from a jewellery stall inside Junes. Saki's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to get her something that she would remember. He reached into the bag and pulled out the wrapped gift, a bow on the top that he had put his all into making sure looked presentable. Her birthday wasn't for a few days yet, but hopefully, the temptation to open her gift wouldn't be too much for her to handle.

After looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone else in the room—the next set of workers wouldn't be finishing for another half an hour or so, anyways—he neared her locker, then pulled out his credit card to trip the lock. He wasn't technically supposed to do that, but it was for a good enough cause, right...? He slid the card up, then opened the locker, peeking inside. She'd be upset with him if she knew that he was snooping around in here, so he made sure to place the present down and then close the locker again, but something caught his eye.

On top of some papers near the bottom was a pair of panties. Why would she be keeping those in there? As nosey as he knew that he was being, he couldn't help sinking down onto his knees and reaching out to grab them. His curiosity brought those panties closer to his face so that he could give them a better look, and... holy shit, they were worn! He could smell her scent on them, even from the inches away that he was. It didn't take him long to raise them further, then he pressed his nose against the fabric to take a deep inhale of her scent. Without a doubt, if she happened to catch him, he would be dead meat, but he couldn't help—

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door open, and despite how ready he had been to get caught with them he quickly shut her locker, looking around for a place to hide—her panties were still in his hand. In the end, he chose to open his own locker—it was a tight squeeze, but he managed to slip inside just in time to see Saki walking around the corner through the slits in the locker's door. It was a good thing that he had hidden! He wouldn't have known how to even start explaining the situation to her if she had found him. His heart began to race, and as much as he wanted her to leave so that she wouldn't find him with those panties, he also wanted to see her reaction to the gift.

Her locker was opposite his, and even though he wouldn't be able to see the expression on her face, he'd be able to see what her reaction was. He waited with bated breath, watching as she looked around, then sighed. 

"It doesn't look like Hana-chan is in here! We should be good for at least half an hour or so," she called out. From the other side of the locker's door, he raised an eyebrow. He heard the door to the locker room open and close again, though he couldn't see it from where he was.

"It's a good thing that he wasn't hanging around here. I'd hate to have to kick him out," Saki muttered, approaching whoever it was that had entered. She threw her arms up to wrap around their neck, and as they came into view their identity was revealed to Yosuke. It was Yu, the new transfer student. Why would Saki be— What?

Saki wrapped her arms tightly around Yu's neck, then set him back against her locker, leaning up to press a kiss against his lips. Even from where he was, Yosuke could tell just how passionate of a kiss that it was—it was exactly the same type of kiss that he had been hoping to get from her, but she was giving it to somebody else. He felt his heart sink. She had to have known the way that he felt about her, right? If that was true, then why would she be doing such a thing with one of his friends? Why would she be doing such a thing with anyone? 

He had so many questions and no answers. As he swallowed with a heavy gulp, he was reminded that he couldn't even leave—he still had her panties in his hand, and even if he somehow managed to hide those, how would he explain why he had been in there in the first place? Not to mention that, as soon as she realised that her panties had gone missing, she would know that it was he who had taken them. Life wasn't fair. With a frown, he peered through the slits in the locker door again, over towards Saki and Yu.

"You're such a stud," Saki muttered, pulling back from her kiss with the boy. She reached her hands up to tangle them in his silver hair, then smiled. "To think that Hana-chan would be able to set me up with such a cutie. I guess he is good for something." Likely unaware that she was taunting a boy not even two metres away from her, she slipped one of her hands along the front of Yu's body, eventually reaching his belt. "Now, why don't we see what else a stud like you has to offer me?" she asked, only to have him reached a hand down in turn, running it along her body to grab her rump.

"There'll be time for that later," she assured him, then leaned up to press another kiss against his lips before sinking down to her knees, her hands working against his belt. Yu settled against the locker behind him as he ran a hand through her hair, gently massaging there while she pulled out his already hard cock.

"Wow, someone's eager," she muttered, pressing a kiss against the tip. "I hope you're not a quick shot." Yosuke half-expected to hear another insult there, perhaps with Saki saying that she anticipated him being a 'quick shot' or something, but no further insult came; they had moved on from him. He had set the two of them up, effectively, and now he didn't matter. He swallowed another heavy gulp, then watched as his crush began to suck off his new friend.

She seemed experienced. Working her lips along his member, she maintained eye contact with the boy that she was sucking off as she made her way down towards the base, that experienced mouth and throat managing to take it all the way there without too much trouble, but Yu's cock must have been bigger than she was used to, because she soon pulled back, coughing. "Jesus, Yu-kun. Your cock's so big," she muttered, then settled for pressing a kiss against the base of the thick member rather than taking it into her mouth again. She ran her lips along the length, then back down towards the base, and as her hands worked to pull his pants down, she leaned down to press a kiss against his balls instead.

The pleasure was evident on Yu's face, a soft groan escaping his lips as she ran her own along his sack, eventually pulling both of them into her mouth at once with a soft moan and a hard suckle.

"You're... a lot better at this than... I expected..." Yu muttered, prompting Saki to move back again and grin at him. With her hand, she gave his cock open strokes, then leaned up to press a kiss against the tip again.

"I like impressing boys like you—ones that don't know what they have," she replied, then took the head of his cock into her mouth.

As Yosuke watched on, he squeezed the panties in his hands, and then, for reasons that he couldn't quite figure out, raised them once again towards his nose. It was her scent—the scent that Yu would likely be smelling only a few moments from now. What was the difference between them? Why did Yu deserve her affection where Yosuke got nothing? Another deep whiff of her scent had Yosuke's cock hard, despite the sight before him. As subtly as possible, he reached down to unzip his pants, then pulled out his own cock before beginning to stroke it slowly.

At the same time, he watched Saki take Yu's cock halfway down to the base; she stroked the rest with her hand, giving soft and pleasured sighs onto Yu's cock as she did. Her eyes were closed now, and she was clearly putting all the effort that she could into making sure that he was having the best blowjob of his life, assuming he had even had one before. The jealousy that Yosuke felt was never-ending, pushing throbs into his heart and in turn through his cock, which he continued stroking even as he felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him.

Eventually, Yu let out a light grunt, then bucked forward, with Saki pulling her head back so that only the tip remained inside her mouth. She began stroking his entire shaft, and the little moans of pleasure that the boy gave seemed to come alongside his orgasm; he was cumming inside Saki's mouth, and she was eagerly slurping down every last drop. What Yosuke would give to be in that position, feeling that mouth around his cock, pumping his load into her mouth instead of watching someone else do it.

When she pulled back, she gave the tip of Yu's cock a kiss and then opened her mouth, showing him the load inside it. Yosuke couldn't see it from where he was standing, but such a lewd gesture wasn't lost on him. He'd had no idea that Saki-senpai was such a slut! Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't have an interest in him. ...Such thoughts were merely coping mechanisms, though. He didn't really think she was a slut, and he would have done anything to be the one in Yu's position.

Saki eagerly swallowed down the cum in her mouth, then gave Yu's cock one last kiss, a parting one, before rising up from her knees. She was about to lean up and kiss Yu, then paused.

"Ah, I guess I had better not, given that I've just—" Yu cut her off by leaning down to kiss her—a kiss which Saki eagerly leaned into, wrapping her arms around his neck again. When they were done, and only then, she pulled back, sighing softly to herself as she did. "Such a stud, and so eager to please. Well, I'm eager to please, too—I'm not wearing any underwear."

Yu's face flushed, and seeing as he didn't respond verbally, Saki reached down to pull up her apron—sure enough, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Even Yosuke could see that, given just how high she had pulled the apron up. It was as he glanced at her that Yosuke realised what that meant about the panties in his hand. They must have been the ones that she had been wearing earlier on before she had decided to go commando. Had she done that for Yu? Did Yosuke have her panties in his hand because she had been trying to flirt with a boy that wasn't him? He felt another wave of sadness wash over him, but for as sad as he was, his cock was still rock hard. Reaching down, he wrapped her panties around his cock—it didn't come close to making him feel better about what was happening, but he had fantasised about doing such a depraved thing with her underwear more times than he cared to admit.

What a shame that it had to be under such depressing circumstances for him.

"You like the view?" Saki asked, grinning at Yu. She lifted the apron a little higher, then swayed her hips from side to side. She even turned around for him, then pushed her hips back to give him a better view of her butt. "When I saw that you were hanging around today, I knew that I had to tease you like this. Ah, was that bad of me?" she asked, grinning at him.

Reaching out, Yu groped at her behind. After giving it a squeeze, he slipped a finger up against her pussy. Saki cooed in response. "I guess you can't wait to get started," she said, wiggling back against his finger. "Well, don't wait on my account. Feel free to get started. My pussy is so eager for you."

With that, Yu dropped down to the floor, and as he came face-to-face with Saki's ass, Yosuke almost whimpered. Saki's ass had to be his favourite thing about her body, and he had spent many nights fantasising about what it would be like to have that perfect rump bouncing up and down on his shaft. Perhaps he was undeserving. He certainly felt so. He could hardly even focus on the feeling of those panties wrapped around his cock, but the idea that they themselves had been pressing up against Saki's pussy only hours prior gave him some solace.

Yu wrapped his arms around Saki's legs, then leaned forward to press his face against her ass. Once again, Yosuke's view of the action was obscured, but at the very least he was able to see Saki's pleased expression—whatever Yu was doing back there, she definitely enjoyed it. If the small sounds of smacking lips that he could hear suggested anything, then Yu was returning the favour for earlier, likely exploring Saki's snatch with his tongue, and he must have been doing a good job because she just wouldn't stop moaning out, even grinding back against his face as time went on.

Saki reached her hand back to hold him by the hair. "Jeez, and you were asking me how I got to be so good at what I do? How many girls have you eaten out before? You're gonna make me jealous," Saki muttered, then looked forward again, almost directly at Yosuke, though it wasn't clear whether she actually knew that he was there or not.

"H-Hey... you can stop now," she eventually managed, though she was biting her lip as she said so. Yu went on a moment longer, pulling a low whine from her, then eventually pulled back, licking his lips clean of her juices.

"Jeez," she muttered, as he moved back up to his feet. "You don't mess around. I like that." And with that, she leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips, gently pushing him back against the lockers as she did. She slipped her hands back to untie her apron, then lifted that off before lifting her skirt up high enough to show off her pussy again.

"If you make me wait any longer, I might go see if Hana-chan wants to have a turn after all," she muttered at Yu, with a half-smile on her face. Those words felt a dagger straight to Yosuke's heart. Was that all that she saw him as? A joke to use in the face of other partners? He felt sick to his stomach, but as hard as ever, and with those panties wrapped tight around his cock he continued to masturbate, even as Saki moved against the locker and pushed her butt out, giving Yosuke a perfect view of her ass as she did—it was the ass that he had sought for so long, but... he didn't really want it. Not anymore. It felt almost as if that bridge had been burned entirely, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel for her, and it didn't make it hurt any less when he watched Yu take his place behind her, his hand running along the ass that Yosuke wanted to touch so badly.

Yu lined himself up with Saki's entrance, then slammed his hips forwards. As Saki moaned out and pushed back against his friend, Yosuke couldn't help but wonder whether she had been a virgin or not. If so, then that meant that she would rather give her virginity to some guy that she hardly knew over him, and if not, then he had been a fool to want her in the first place—a much more experienced girl like her, what would she even see in a guy like him?

Each passing moment, he could feel his heart sinking further, and the moans that she gave as Yu began to slowly fuck her only made the boy's torture worse. He should have left when he had the chance. There was no way that he would be able to leave now, not considering the amount of time that he had spent in here, watching them—his reputation would be ruined, and his reputation meant Junes' reputation, too. He felt trapped. Trapped in that locker with her panties around his cock and orgasm on the horizon. Would it be so bad to give in to the anger he felt? The anger that made him want to continue masturbating until he blew his load into her underwear?

Given the sight he was being forced to witness for the crime of wanting to do something nice to her (and the actual crime of stealing her underwear), he managed to justify it to himself. He tried not to make too much noise as he stroked his own cock with reckless abandon, watching the way that Saki's face contorted into different expressions of pleasure as she was taken from him by another boy. She was enjoying herself, perhaps far more than she ever had around him—he was seeing all new expressions from her: smiles that she had never given him. The way her face looked as she moaned out in pleasure was cute. In a way, he was happy for her, even if he couldn't be the one to bring her such pleasure.

And no matter how badly he wanted to hate her, he couldn't bring himself to. He still loved her, in the foolish way that teenagers love someone that they don't really know. And with that love on his mind, as he watched her get brought to an intense climax by the boy who could have been his best friend, he came into her underwear, releasing rope after rope of jizz against the fabric, likely staining it permanently.

A part of him didn't even feel bad for what he had done, and as he watched Yu pull out of her after his own climax, with Saki reaching back to pull off the condom before tossing it into the trash, there was a part of her that hated what was happening. He hated watching her lean up to kiss Yu. He hated the little squeeze of affection that Yu gave as he helped her to get dressed again, but he still loved her all the same. Why did he have to feel that way? And why did it arouse him to be put in such an uncomfortable position? He almost wanted to cry.

Holding himself together until the moment that Saki and Yu left, Yosuke let himself out of his locker and then reached up to pinch his nose, expecting himself to burst into tears any moment, but nothing came. He was upset, but he couldn't cry. He placed the panties back in her locker and went home, trying not to think too hard on the implications of what had just happened, nor about what would happen when she found those panties.

Over the following weeks, Saki and Yu started a relationship, though it didn't last long, and even when the relationship ended, Saki gave Yosuke the cold shoulder. He didn't mind. Over those weeks, he had been slipping deeper into the degeneracy that he had been hoping to avoid. Often times, he found himself laid in bed, masturbating to the thought of what had happened that evening. Sometimes, he wanted to be there again, to experience those feelings fresh.

His investigation of Inaba's murder alongside his friends provided a welcome distraction for him, even as he fought alongside the boy who had stolen his crush from him... not that he allowed Yu to know that.

One night, when he was in the middle of masturbating to those memories the same way that he had so many times before, his television suddenly whirred to life. On the screen, where there had previously been Yukiko, and then Kanji, there was a girl whose silhouette he recognised. His eyes suddenly widened.

It was Risette.


End file.
